


My Team's Gonna Kick Your Team's Ass!

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Battle, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon, just silliness, poke battles, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Let’s have a poke battle they said. It’ll be fun they said. Let’s make it more challenging they teased. Yeah, sure, if by fun and challenging they meant it’s fun watching your boyfriend struggle through a low leveled battle between our favorite starter pokemon then absolutely.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Twitter Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Kudos: 18





	My Team's Gonna Kick Your Team's Ass!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Thanks for reading. I'll see you guys in a couple of days with the next backlogged fic ✌️ (I'm posting the fics I wrote through last month while on break from this sire for those who don't follow my twitter).
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Let’s have a poke battle they said. It’ll be fun they said. Let’s make it more challenging they teased. Yeah, sure, if by fun and challenging they meant it’s fun watching your boyfriend struggle through a low leveled battle between our favorite starter pokemon then absolutely. 

Not realizing he was grumbling to himself, Hinata hugged his knees tighter to his chest as he glanced up at Kindaichi. They were watching him with a devilish grin across their lips. Pouting, he brought his eyes back down to his screen. 

The arena in the game spun slowly as he idled, fingers laying against the buttons but not pressing them just yet. Running was not an option. He never ran from a battle whether it was a player, an easy catch, or one he knew deep down he had no chance of catching or winning. It wasn’t in his nature to back down simply because it was hard. And they knew that. 

Muttering to himself, unknowingly aloud, again, he checked his pokemon list again. He was down to the one he already had out, the rest had fainted long ago. So far, Squirtle was holding up well against the Charmander that took out half his list. 

They’d agreed to only use pokemon level 10 and under for laughs but it has been everything but since Kindaichi took out his Pidgey and Bulbasaur as if they never existed in the first place. He’d been suspicious that they had cheated but after his fourth pokemon had been taken out Kindaichi had handed over their 3DS for inspection. Nothing looked off so Hinata had no choice but to grudgingly hand it back and go back to his pitiful lineup. 

He admits, at least to himself, that he was way too into this. It’s supposed to be fun, something to pass the time on a mutual day off for them both, but his competitive side was taking over quickly. The noises he made every time something went wrong and the wild waving of his hands became louder and bigger, but he couldn’t help it. Was it so wrong he hated to lose? Even if it’s over a silly little poke battle? Besides, if the roles were reversed he knows, at least to some degree, that Kindaichi would be reacting the same way. 

Sucking in a tight breath he checked on his Squirtle’s health and decided against using an item. Going back to the menu he went to the list of attacks and chose tail whip, Daichi’s words on how ‘sometimes the best course of action is defense’ followed Suga’s ‘or better yet, destroying the defense’ flowing through his mind and leading his choices. Clicking through the ‘Charmander’s defense fell’ he waited for Kindaichi to make their move. 

They used scratch which, thankfully, wasn’t the most effective, then again both their pokemon were level 5 so it’s not like either of them had many options, and he repeated the use of tail whip. After their Charmander used another scratch, he used tackle to see how much damage he could manage. It wasn’t the greatest but it was better than he would have gotten before lowering their defense. His Squirtle’s health was low enough for concern though so he immediately went to his items list once it was his turn again, only to find that he had no more left. 

“Fu-uck!” he groaned as he fell back onto the bed with a soft bounce, his 3DS covering his face.

“You okay?” Kindaichi asked with a laugh in their voice.

“Yup. Perfect. Great.” he bit out a little too aggressively as he lifted the 3DS from his face. Pushing up onto his elbows he whispered out a ‘sorry’ to which they grinned and shrugged it off. Offering them a small twitch of a smile he bounced back into a sitting position and explained that he forgot he’d used his last potion when he’d tried to save his Caterpie. 

“Ouch. But…” they grimaced but it was ruined by the smile overtaking their face again. “While I adore Caterpie-”

“You would,” he snorted, teasing them in a whisper which got him a playful poke to his belly as they continued. 

“You should have known better. Your Caterpie was a lost cause against my Charmander.”

“Just cus he’s little doesn’t mean he couldn’t have done it!”

“Your Caterpie was female.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.”

After a quick check, he blinked at his screen before setting it in his lap again, arms waving around as he spoke. “Just cus she’s little doesn’t mean she couldn’t have done it!”

Kindaichi laughed, leaning on their elbow as they lounged lazily, eyes squinting up at him with humor shining in them. “Whatever you say, sweetcheeks.”

Puffing out said cheeks he pouted as much as his filled cheeks would allow. When they sat up enough to squish his cheeks the air within them released as he huffed out a soft laugh. Turning he licked their palm, leaving a wet strip against their skin before they could escape. He giggled when they grimaced, wiping their hand on his shorts as they went back to leaning on their elbow. 

“Gross. Make your move already weirdo.”

“You’re the weirdo,” he stuck his tongue out at them when they raised a brow at his words. 

He should really use tackle at this point but made the decision to choose tail whip again. With any luck, he could lower their defense enough to do some real damage next time. 

“How am I the weirdo compared to you?” they countered as they hit his Squirtle with the expected scratch and he nearly cursed when it was a critical hit. They chuckled as he pulled at his hair with his free hand before raking it down his face.

Biting into his hand he replied, “you put milk before the cereal.” as he ran through his options again and again. Literal sweat was collecting along his hairline and down the curve of his spine, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the heat of summer or the competitive edge making his body overreact. 

“If I put the milk in the bowl first I get to eat more cereal without it going soggy.”

With a deep sigh, he mashed the buttons until his Squirtle was doing yet another tail whip. In his mind, he prayed that it wouldn’t faint. If he could just survive one more turn, just one more, he might be able to faint their Charmander and-

Unable to watch as it was switched to Kindaichi’s turn, Hinata all but tossed the device to his side and slapped his hands over his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” they snorted and he shook his head wildly. 

“I can’t look.”

“Going back to old habits huh?”

He almost lowered his hands to look at them but relented as he tilted his head and released a confused, “Eh?”

“Old habits,” they repeated as if it answered his question, the gentle sounds of them searching through their menu almost deafening to his ears. 

They watched as each sound from their 3DS practically made Hinata jump, purposefully going up and down the attacks menu just to mess with him as they explained. “Like you closing your eyes when you’re supposed to be looking.” watching the was he froze, Kindaichi snickered under their breath as they stopped teasing him with the sounds from the device. “You apparently didn’t look when you used to spike way back in high school.” 

“Who told you that!?”

“I have my secrets.”

It took all of five seconds for Hinata to place where he’d heard that line before. Choking on the air for a moment he managed to not shriek in laughter and exasperation as he spoke his accusation. “I knew it was a bad idea letting you and Suga be friends.” 

As they laughed he shook his head again, stating firmly, “I’m still not gonna look,” even as his fingers twitched against his face, and his nerves itched to watch his pokemon’s fate play out.

“Heh,” licking their bottom lip, Kindaichi chose scratch a final time and watched the almost pitiful amount of hp Squirtle had disappear. 

Hinata heard the tell-tale sound of fainting, flinched as it happened, but still, it took them actually saying, “It fainted. You lose sweetcheeks,” for it to become real.

“Graaah!” throwing himself on the bed again he starfished his body out. “Not fair!”

“Aww, is someone gonna be a sore loser?” Kindaichi sing-songed as they closed and set aside both devices before Hinata knocked them to the floor with his antics. Crawling over the bed towards him they stretched out as much as they could, with Hinata hogging a good portion of the surface even with his smaller size, cuddling up to his side as he peaked up at them through his fingers.

Mischief glowed in his eyes as he grinned at them from behind his hands, his voice thick with sarcasm. “Maybe.”

“Mm, I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you then.” Kindaichi moved to settle between Hinata’s spread legs and, out of habit, Hinata blocked their hips with his knees. Leaning on one hand so they didn’t smother him, they removed his hands from his face one by one, laying them on the bed so his arms circled his head. 

“You better,” he tried to keep he smile from his face but utterly failed as his words dragged a bark of a laugh from them. 

“Well aren’t we cranky today,” they teased as they leaned in, laying a kiss to the side of his neck, sliding their lips up the column of it with lazy, barely-considered-kisses pressing against his skin. 

He didn’t realize there was anything amiss other than an intimate moment, until their hands slid under his shirt, their fingers digging into his skin ever so lightly. 

Freezing he glared at them in warning, his hands shooting from where they lay above him to grasp their wrists.

“Don’t you dare.”

With a wicked grin and a sharp tug of their wrists from his grasp they beat him in speed as they wiggled and dug their fingers into his most sensitive spots along his side, just above his hips. He squealed and they growled into his ear, “I don’t listen to losers.”

His body was confused over what to do. He flailed but got nowhere. His voice shrieked and yelled to no avail, the sound shrill yet hoarse as he laughed.

“No-aha! No!” shivers ran down his spine with every growled word they spoke directly into his ear. It shouldn’t be a turn on but it was and he could feel his body reacting to the sound of it just as much as it reacted to being mercilessly tickled. “Stahp!”

Surprisingly, they listened. After he managed to gasp out that word, panting through laughs and feeling a light sheen of sweat over his goosebump littered skin, they moved back, hovering over him. They watched him catch his breath and regain control, the shit-eating grin only growing wider as they growled low in their throat with the sole purpose of making him shiver noticeably. 

Huffing to show his disapproval he pushed weakly at their shoulders and they leaned back to sit on their legs, allowing him to sit up. 

“I guess I can let you win this one time.”

“Damn right,” he panted as he crossed his legs under himself. He flinched and giggled as they quirked a brow, raising their hands as if reaching for him again. “I’m kidding! Kidding!”

“That’s what I thought.”

Spinning around so his back was to them he flopped into their lap, looking up at them with a soft smile. He told them that they were mean and they shook their head as they rubbed a thumb over the curve of his cheek, their other fingers raked through the messy waves of his bright hair. After a few silent moments, Kindaichi bent down and laid a kiss to the tip of his nose, asking, “So. Rematch tomorrow sweetcheeks?”

He went to stick his tongue out at them again but they pretended to bite at it so he laughed and turned his face into the hand that caressed his cheek. 

“Only if we can use our usual teams,” he negotiated and they hummed, cupping his face and making him look at them again.

Rubbing both thumbs against the smooth skin of Hinata’s Kindaichi nodded. “Heh, deal. Whatever you want baby.”

When Hinata’s stomach growled a few minutes into their lips slotting together Kindaichi broke the kiss, soothing Hinata’s creased brow with a press of their lips and quieting his whine with the promise of cooking. As both rose from the bed, Kindaichi dragging Hinata behind them, Hinata shot a dig at their beach, his lips turning up into an easy grin as he knew they couldn’t let his words slide without sending a shot back. 

“My team’s gonna kick your team’s ass.”

He was right when they stopped abruptly, causing him to nearly collide with their broad back. Slowly glancing over their shoulder they scoffed as they said, “Keep dreaming babe!”

He loved this. The little competitions, the biting banter mixing in between the soft moments. It was everything he got in volleyball only in a relationship and it was all he could have ever dreamed of having. 

Giving their hand a squeeze he snickered as they turned to stare down at him.

“Birds and fire will always win against bugs and plants!” he crossed his arms over his chest, releasing their hand as they did the same. They stared each other down for a long, tense, yet amusing moment. He was so sure he’d won, the argument true and proven when their serious demeanor brightened. 

His face fell as theirs lifted, a wide, impossibly blinding smile spreading across their lips. They laid a quick kiss to the corner of his lips, then his cheek, before turning and nearly skipping off toward the kitchen, throwing, “But not always against poison!” over their shoulder.

“Wait… What?” he sputtered, brain racing to catch up with the information he’d just been fed. Squinting he ran through their usual pokemon choices, his nose scrunching up tight and lips forming around the words silently. 

Shaking his head he went after them, shouting so loud his voice bounced off the walls back at him as if he was talking to himself. 

“Since when do you use poison!?”


End file.
